Photosensitive devices can be used as scintillator detectors for detecting nuclear signals that are used to evaluate formations for wireline and logging while drilling applications. Dark current is inherently generated by a photosensitive device. Dark current can appear as low level noise and can impact low radiation energy measurements of tools such as density tools. Dark current can increase as temperature increases. Some photosensitive devices can be overwhelmed by dark current noise generated at high temperatures. The voltage applied to the photosensitive device can be increased to compensate for the gain of the photosensitive device that is lost due to increased temperature or photosensitive device drift over time. But dark current-generated noise also increases as the voltage applied to the photosensitive device increases.